King Raptor
by AlwaysBetOnVoid
Summary: Its up to the few JSF and H.A.W.X pilots to repel the Russian air invasion in Canada as the battle rages on the ground. However, things are about to get interesting with the sudden appearance of a mysterious F-22 with Ghost markings that decimates all enemies in its path. Soon the Russians and all the terrorist groups of world will come to fear the return of the King Raptor...
1. The Raptor King

**I didn't like the ending for these three pilots of the JSF, so I'm writing my own version to satisfy myself. The events of this fanfic are based of "Tom Clancy's: End War" by David Michaels. All rights are to them. I'll try to stay true otherwise to the book. IF YOU SEE SOMETHING THAT IS WRONG, please do not hesitate to correct me, it makes everything alot more coherent. Chapters will be somewhat longer than this one.**

* * *

The year is 2020, and World War III was about to begin.

That much was certain to Major Stephanie "Siren" Halverson and her two wingmen, Captain Jake "Ghost Hawk" Boyd and Captain Lisa "Sapphire" Johansson. The three were sitting at Igloo Air Force base's mess hall in the Northwest Territories of Canada. Judging from the multiple T.V. screens that switched from FOX, CNN, and Canadian news agencies-The Russian Federation, the European Alliance, and the U.S. were gearing for the inevitable.

"It's only a matter of time." said Boyd.

"I think that time has already come." replied Halverson. Already, all three of the superpower's military forces were mobilizing, and Igloo Base was on edge.

"Damn, I didn't think after the SLAMS treaty anything more would come of this." said Johansson.

"Well there's always someone who wants to set the world on fire." said Boyd, referring to the infamous ecoterrorist group the "Green Brigade" and their ominous leader, Green Vox.

Boyd dug into his food, "To be honest, I can't wait to sink my teeth into some EF's after what they did to the _Freedom Star_." he growled.

"Easy Jake, don't lose your cool, remember-we still don't even know who was behind the attack." said Halverson.

"You're kidding right Siren? You saw the vid's, the EF used their satellite to blast the module out of the sky." replied Johansson.

"Something tells me the EF isn't stupid enough to do something so blatant and not expect war with us." said Halverson.

The three F-35 Lightning II pilots sat in silence with the rest of Igloo Base personnel as they watched the T.V.'s explode with accuasations and propaganda. Everywhere from terrorist attacks to news reporters saying rather vulgar remarks about each superpower.

"Still, guilty is guilty." said Boyd as he munched on mashed potatoes.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening to the mess hall. Halverson glanced at the newcomer, thinking it was just more personnel but she suddenly redirected herself back to him. The man was very young, probably no older than twenty three or twenty four but stood about 6'2. His dark black skin and jet black hair hinted at south american descent as he strode to the food line.

She elbowed her two wingmen and nodded at the newcomer. Whoever he was, he wore a dark gray flightsuit with red lettering on his breast pocket, Halverson could not make out the name.

Other personnel looked at him, but only the three F-35 pilots seemed to pay any attention to him beyond that.

"Who the hell is he? I haven't seen him around here." said Johansson.

"Dunno, I haven't seen that type of flight suit either." replied Boyd.

The three pilots watched as the man got his food and sat down at a table with intelligence officers, of whom he seemed to get along fine with.

"Odd, I wonder what he flies?"

"He's got the flight suit of a fighter, but we don't have any extra planes around. Maybe's he's a new addition?" asked Johnansson.

"Possible, but until he comes up to us directly, he's none of our business." said Halverson as she continued eating.

"How do I get that kind of color scheme for my suit?" echoed Boyd.

No sooner had Halverson rolled her eyes when loudspeaker blared, "_Major Halverson and Havok squad scramble, radar shows inbound Russian helos entering Canadian Air space. Scramble, I repeat scramble, this is not a drill. Stand by to repel intruders. Lt. Hamee to the runway."_

The three pilots looked at each other and were about to rush out when they noticed the black suited pilot look at the loudspeaker sharply before nodding to his intelligence friends. He got off the table and burst out the opposite mess hall doorway.

Raising her eyebrow, Halverson said, "Nevermind him, get to your fighters." The three members of JSF Havok squad rushed to the lockeroom and grabbed their gear and helmets and rushed onto the runway as the base went into full alert. Defenses were being prepared and all aircraft were being warmed up.

Halverson climbed the ladder into her F-35 and closed the cockpit as quickly as she could. To the left and right of her, Ghost Hawk and Sapphire were in a similar process. As she donned her gear, her HUD came alive as it analyzed her surroundings.

"Alright Havok, listen up. We've got about 26 Russian Ka-29's entering the NWT from the northwest and a possible second wave beyond that. Our job is to see if we can scare them back. If they don't, then letal force is authorized." said Halverson as he began to intiate the F-35's vertical take off mode.

"Affirmative."

Halverson noted the chatter on other radio lines, more specifically coming from the control tower. Knowing she had a couple of seconds before the F-35 could actually get going, she tuned in.

"_Sir, only Havok squad is authorized to...oh...wait you...right ok my apologies sir, good hunting. You are cleared for take off from runway 37._" came a voice from the control tower.

Raising another eyebrow, Halverson's eyes darted to the end of the runway a couple of hundred yards to her northeast. Through the fog and light snow, she could actually make out the vague shape of an aircraft at the beginning of the runway.

"Hey Sapphire, you seeing this?" asked Ghost Hawk as he noticed the vague aircraft.

"Ya, but what idiot is dumb enough to take off now when enemy helos are inbound?" she asked.

The aircraft's engines flared as it began to roll down the runway. Just as Havok's squad's F-35's reached minimum height to resume horizontal flight, the aircraft flashed by.

Halverson nearly gasped.

The aircraft was nearly invisible against the void of the white Canadian environment. It had what looked like a gold cockpit and a dark grey paint sripe that ran along its back and the tips of its wings. It looked surprisingly similar to the F-35 but had twin exhausts in the back and was also bigger.

"Is that...an F-22?" echoed Sapphire.

As the fighter's gear retracted as it rose into the sky, Halverson heard one last voice as the aircraft dissappeared in the same direction Havok squad was heading.

"King Raptor on intercept course: cleared to engage."


	2. Superior Technology, Superior Results

**Sorry for the long update, was prioritizing my stories. All rights go to Tom Clancy and EndWar's respective owners. I only own OC's.**

**Since EndWar isn't exactly a giant database, expect chapters to be short, but there be a lot of them.**

* * *

**Northwest Territories, Canada, ****JSF airspace, **

**April 30th, 2020 (1304 hrs, 1:04 p.m. local time)**

The Ghost fighter pilot known as "Reaper" grinned from within his helmet as he muttered the words, "King Raptor on intercept course." He knew he'd give the USAF pilots who were listening in quite a spook. The F-22 Raptor had long been thought replaced due to budget cuts in the last decade.

It was a lie spread by the U.S. to lure its enemies into a false sense of a security, and 2nd Lt. Dak Hamee was about to unleash years worth of stored fear upon the Russians.

He angled the F-22C up and away from Igloo base in the Northern part of the Northwest Territories and proceeded to the North, where 26 Russian Ka-29 transport Helos had been detected entering near the border with the Yukon. He had no idea why the Kremlin had made such a bold move, but Reaper would make sure the cost of 26 destroyed Ka-29's would show up on their bill.

The F-22C was considered the most deadly fighter in the world according to General Scott Mitchell based on the fact that the F-22 had never been seen in air to air combat since its production, the lack of any major resistance by terrorists and insurgents kept it on the sidelines. The project was in the process of being shelved in 2016 when the Ghosts stepped in, seeing its stealth and speed as invaluable.

And Reaper was the first volunteer to pilot them. Little did anybody know that the F-22C was the latest model of the original and as a result had plenty of tricks up its sleeve to deal with air-to-air as well as ground-to-air threats.

Some of those who were higher up in the command chain had questioned such a motive as the Ghosts were primarily a land based group, but General Mitchell had given no reply and Feds were happy to get more of these planes off of their hands.

The "C" variant had a stealth component known as plan form alignment which allowed radar waves to be directed parallel and away from their source. No other country had yet to crack the technology.

The only thing Reaper could hear in his own cockpit was his own breathing and the rumble of the fighter's engines. The Russian helos were about 35 miles out and the F-22 was closing the distance fast. Surely these Russians can't be stupid enough to send in their helos in a wall and expect to land all of them?

Just then his radar came to life at the lower end of the spectrum and he counted three friendly green squares labeled "F-35".

He smirked as he automatically knew it was the three JSF pilots he had past on his takeoff, no doubt confused and bewildered at the sight of a long forgotten aircraft rolling down the runway.

He heard a buzz in his COMS and opened the channel, "This is Major Stephanie Halverson call sign "Siren" to unidentified F-22, state your objective, over."

Reaper again smirked from within his helmet and cut off the channel almost as quickly as it had been opened. He reminisced about the day he had made the transfer from USAF to the Ghosts, and his former commanding general, Malcom Granger, had uttered just a few words.

_Answer to nobody but the Ghosts, that's you're job now son._

And he would obey the General's last command.

The JSF pilots could handle themselves as far as he was concerned.

He opened the throttle and accelerated away from the Helos, he knew his real opponent was not far behind the helos and that enemy was heading straight for the real objective-Igloo base. They would never see the Grim Reaper coming...

* * *

"I repeat, Siren to unidentified Raptor, state your...What the hell?" Siren asked in confusion as the communications link between herself and the Raptor winked out. "Did the bastard just cut me off?"

"He did what?" asked Ghost Hawk.

Siren couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the Raptor's signature on her HUD maneuver to the east of the incoming Ka-29's and then when it reached the outset of radar range-wink out. However, just before it did, it began to climb.

"You got to be kidding me. Does he have any idea what's going on right now?" asked Sapphire.

Siren looked through her HUD to see the link between the two was indeed gone and the Raptor pilot seemed to have no interest in re-establishing it. "This guy is either insane or has some other directive." she said.

"No ones seen and F-22 in years. Why the sudden appearance?" asked Ghost Hawk.

"Doesn't matter right now, the Helos are our objective and we'll make sure we send those Russians back home packing, am I right boys and girls?" Siren asked, both Ghost Hawk and Sapphire replied with an enthusiastic "Yes Ma'am!"

The distance between the F-35's and the helos was rapidly closing as Siren led the delta formation towards the helos. Soon 26 red triangles appeared on the upper spectrum of her radar, signaling the approach of the helos.

"Siren this is Igloo base." A voice spoke in her COMS.

"Go ahead Igloo."

"Radar shows 24 additional helos behind the first wave. You are instructed to buzz them and order them to turn around but do not engage unless fired upon. Is that understood?" came Igloo's commander.

"Roger that, Igloo base, if they don't we request permission to engage." replied Siren.

"Affirmative Siren, let's test the waters first." he said.

"Alright boys and girls let's buzz them first and them a flyby, see if that'll wake em' up." said Siren. "Ghost Hawk circle around the top of their formation and Sapphire the bottom, I'll take the leader." said Siren.

The three F-35's rapidly closed the distance between them and the lumbering Ka-29s. The Russian helo was not only a troop transport but also could be utilized as a gunship equipped with a 7.62 mm minigun or a 30mm cannon with multiple hard points for rockets and bombs.

As her wingmen split off she circled in front of the helos, which were now visible in the distance as black dots with whirling black propellers that were beginning to get larger in her HUD.

"Russian helos, this is Joint Strike Force Fighter Siren. You have crossed into Canadian airspace and are instructed to turn back, over."

No response, as expected. Siren then repeated the same line but in Russian, still no response as the helos kept coming. Siren and Ghost Hawk engaged the VTOL feature on their fighters as Sapphire continued to circle in jet form below them.

"Igloo base, this is Siren, over."

"Go _ahead,_ Siren."

"We've buzzed the helos and are hovering at one thousand as they approach. No response to our requests, over."

"Roger that, Siren. Just maintain-"

"Siren!" cried Ghost Hawk, "Above us! Two thousand meters!"

Boyd had the fastest eyes that Siren had ever known, and when he had yelled her name in her COMS she immediately pulled back on the stick, determined to avoid any threat that Ghost Hawk may have seen.

As she pulled back however, she noticed the clouds above the helos were beginning to glow orange and red and brighter and brighter until finally fireballs began descending from the sky, straight towards the approaching helos, which saw the fireballs as well and struggled to break formation.

"What in God's-" began Ghost Hawk.

Suddenly, a friendly green dot reappeared on Siren's radar, directly above and behind them.

"Its the Raptor!" said Sapphire.

Siren was still pulling back and beginning to re-engage flight mode when her entire aircraft shook violently and a plane passed upside down, canopy to canopy over her own fighter. She looked up and time seemed to slow down as the fighter passed overhead.

The golden cockpit made it impossible to see the pilot inside which contrasted starkly with its gray camouflage paint job, but what unnerved her about the plane most was its main body-a barely noticeable gray skull surrounded by a thick circle, and Siren would have recognized the symbol anywhere.

Ghosts.

The elite operatives of the U.S. armed forces, acted almost completely without orders from any other branch and engaged in operations that might otherwise threaten the U.S. from afar.

But a Ghost pilot?

Time sped up once more as the F-22C completed its roll and accelerated at attack speed at the helos. Siren immediately got on her COMS and said, "Unidentified Raptor! This is JSF fighter Siren! We are under direct orders not to engage unless-"

Before Siren could finish, a voice came over the COMS that all three JSF pilots heard, "Watch the fireballs." before the link winked out once more. Siren circled with her wingmen a thousand feet away from the Raptor as it opened with its shoulder mounted 20mm cannon on the helos.

Siren opened up the throttle as her wingmen formed up and she pulled back on the stick and began trailing a fireball as it headed away from the fight. She brought her fighter alongside and squinted to look at the source of the fire.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

The tails had unmistakable Russian flags and light blue paint job added to the fact that these planes _were _Russian, now there were just pieces of wreckage flying down to Earth. Even though it was hard to see, she new from her briefing reports just what these aircraft were-the deadly Su-98s.

But now eight of them were coming down as fireballs.

One of the helos took a couple cannon rounds directly through the nose and exploded as the F-22 shifted up and barrel rolled over the top.

"Igloo base, this is Siren, we've got an unidentified Raptor firing on the helos, what are you're orders?"

Her COMS suddenly burst to life, "Siren, this is Igloo Base, you are cleared to engage the helos. I say again cleared to engage."

"Say again Igloo?"

"Russian helos are diversion for Russian fighters heading straight for us. However that Raptor just took them all out. Help him mop them up. Igloo out. Call sign Reaper."

Siren was never one for questioning orders, "Alright Havok you heard the Commander, engage all helos."

Her wingmen replied their affirmations and together they quickly caught up with the Raptor as he flew head on at a helo. Siren saw a flash from one of the helo's rocket pods as it fired directly at the Raptor with an unguided rocket.

Siren thought he might pull away but instead he headed directly at the rocket.

Sapphire yelled into her COMS, "Reaper pull up you can't-"

But before anybody could do anything, a bright pink light emerged from the nose of the Raptor as it flew at the helo. The light struck the rocket about half-way to the Raptor and it detonated harmlessly. The Raptor then rolled beneath the explosion and fired its cannon at the belly of the helo.

The helo shook before a round struck its engine and it blew apart.

"Nevermind him Havok, just engage the helos."

With confusion aiding the Americans greatly, the helos had become spread out and were beginning to stray, bewildered at the sight of their supposedly awesome planes falling from the sky. Soon, the weapons of all F-35s and the F-22 were exhausted.

When the skies were clear, the three F-35s turned around and headed back for Igloo Base, the Raptor was nowhere to be seen.

"Man that guy's pretty slippery, did you guys see what I just saw? How that light just shot from his nose and destroyed the rocket? I've never seen that before." said Ghost Hawk.

"I've got a lot of questions for this guy." said Sapphire.

"Yah, like why the hell he cuts the COM in the middle of a dogfight." growled Siren.

"I wouldn't call it a dogfight." came a voice over everyone's COMS as a familiar green dot appeared directly above Siren's own marker on her radar.

Siren's head snapped directly upward to find the F-22 inverted and holding the same speed as her. It was literally flying upside down directly above her, the planes no more than ten yards apart.

"Greetings JSF, 2nd Lt. Dak Hamee here."

Siren was about to reply when he spoke again.

"But most people call me Reaper."


End file.
